


Fire Nation Farewell

by WearingOutWinter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Prostitution, Rites of Passage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearingOutWinter/pseuds/WearingOutWinter
Summary: Azula has business to attend to before she leaves to hunt the Avatar. Ty Lee's pretty sure her own presence isn't required, but Azula wants her there anyway. 
And Azula always gets what she wants.





	

Ty Lee is still mourning the end of her time in the circus as she and Azula make their way through the capital. A ship is waiting, Azula says, to take them to the Earth Kingdom. That cheers Ty Lee up a bit: it will be nice to see Mai again. But instead of making straight for the harbor, Azula leads the way into the city, to the neighborhoods just outside the palace district, where the banks and shops and salons that cater to the nobility glitter in crimson and gold. Ty Lee remembers visiting a few of them with her family when she was younger, but she doesn't recognize the building that Azula pulls her ostrich – horse up in front of. Thick curtains hang over the windows, and the discrete sign by the door simply reads 'Madame Ming's.'

"Uh... 'Zula..." Ty Lee says as they dismount. "Why are we stopping here?"

"There's something I have to do before we leave."

Azula's voice is casual, and her aura is the same icy blue that it always is. But it flickers around the edges like a candle-flame. Ty Lee blinks. If she didn't know better, she would say that Azula is nervous. But what could there possibly be, here in the heart of the Fire Nation, that could disturb her calm?

"There's a tradition," the fire princes continues, "before an heir to the throne leaves for war. If they have not already done so, they will find someone to lie with. To prove they are a full and capable adult, I suppose."

Ty Lee blinks.

"To lie— Azula, are you here to get ready for date?" She claps her hands. "That's wonderful! We'll find you the prettiest dress and the best make-up and—"

"Don't be such an idiot, Ty Lee." Azula's voice is sharp. "A date? We don't have the time for such nonsense."

"Oh." Ty Lee deflates. "Then what—"

"It's a brothel, obviously." Azula spins on her heel. "Now come along. We haven't got all day."

Ty Lee hasn't spent a lot of time in brothels, but the front room of Madame Ming's isn't much like she expects. Instead of pillows and couches and blanket-nests, she finds herself and Azula standing in a well-appointed but entirely usual sitting room. And instead of half-dressed people lounging lasciviously about, there is only a middle-aged woman behind a small desk, her head bent over a ledger.

The woman looks up as the two girls enter the room. Her gaze flicks across Ty Lee to settle on Azula, and she smiles. Rising, she steps from behind the desk and bows. The long sleeves of her dress spread like wings.

"Your Highness. You honor my house by your presence."

"Yes, I do." Azula clasps her hands at the small of her back. "I have a schedule to keep, Ming, so let's skip the pleasantries."

Madame Ming straightens, still smiling.

"Of course, Your Highness. I shall have a selection of my best brought in at once." She pauses. "Would Your Highness prefer boys? Or girls? Or both?"

Azula hesitates, just for an instant. Ty Lee is sure only someone who has known the princess for as long as she has would even notice. But she hesitates. And then she says

"Girls."

Ming bows again.

"As you wish."

She walks through a door on the back wall. There's a moment of conversation, too low for Ty Lee to make out, and then she returns.

"A number of my finest employees will be ready for your inspection shortly." She glances at Ty Lee.

"Would you like me to arrange entertainment for your companion as well? It's no trouble."

"Oh!" Ty Lee blinks. "No, that's fine. I'll wai—" The acrobat begins, before Azula interrupts.

"That won't be necessary."

"As you wish," Ming says again. "You know, it has been too long since I hosted one of Sozin's blood. The last would have been Your Highness’s cousin. And then there was that unpleasantness with—"

From her place a step behind Azula, Ty Lee can see the princess's knuckles go pale as her clasped hands clench.

"Madame Ming," she says, her voice sharp, "Agni knows what your usual clients want, but I assure you that my family is the last thing I wish to think about right now."

The Madame inclines her head.

"My apologies. I meant no offense."

Azula merely grunts, and Ty Lee fidgets in silence for a few minutes before the curtain in the doorway is brushed aside again. As her employees file in to the room, Ming says

"With Your Highness’s permission, I will leave you to make your decision."

Azula waves an impatient hand, and the madam exits through the same door, leaving Ty Lee and Azula alone with the girls.

There a half-dozen in all, and Ty Lee watches them with interest. Most are a couple of years older than Azula and herself, though one or two are older still. Three are dressed more or less as the acrobat expected, in diaphanous silk cut to show the curve of thigh, breast, and belly. One wears a dress not unlike those in fashion among the nobles of the Fire Nation, and the last two are clad in peasant garb far to sheer to stand up to fieldwork. They stand all in a row, and the one on the far left speaks.

"We are at your command, Princess."

Azula nods slowly, glancing up and down the line. Her aura is flickering more insistently now, so Ty Lee leans in to whisper in her ear.

"They're awfully pretty, aren't they 'Zula?"

Azula shrugs.

"I suppose. If you like that sort of thing."

Ty Lee giggles.

"I do." She pauses. "Do you?"

Azula is silent for a long moment. At last, she nods, short and sharp.

"Yes," she says quietly, like it's a confession being wrung from her, "I do."

The princess straightens, and looks at Ty Lee for the first time since they entered the brothel.

"Very well, Ty Lee. Which would you pick?"

Ty Lee bites her lip.

"Well..."

She moves from Azula's side and walks down the line. The girls meet her gaze, smiling. When the acrobat reaches the end of the row, she turns and walks behind them too. She pauses behind one of the girls dressed like a peasant. Where her smock dips low over her shoulders, Ty Lee can see the lines of muscle in her back. They remind the acrobat a little of her own.

Ty Lee finishes her circuit and returns to Azula's side.

"I like the one second from the right," she whispers.

Azula nods thoughtfully, and Ty Lee holds her breath. When they were younger, Azula asked her or Mai for help with decisions about food or clothing, only to reject their suggestions out of hand. Just one of the princess's little games. But this time, Azula raises her hand and points at the girl Ty Lee indicated.

"You."

The girl steps forward and smiles.

"Would you like to choose any of my companions as well, Your Highness? You don't have to pick just one."

Azula blinks, and it takes her a moment to reply.

"You will suffice."

The chosen girl inclines her head.

"You honor me, Princess."

Azula gives a noncommittal grunt as the rest of the girls file out of the room. When they are gone, the girl speaks again.

"Will you accompany me upstairs, Your Highness?"

Azula nods, and the girl leads the way to a far corner, where a flight of stairs disappears upwards. Ty Lee watches them go, glad Azula didn't order to wait where she was. Some of the buildings across the street look good for climbing: she can practice while Azula is occupied. But as the girl climbs the flight, the princess pauses at the foot, looking back at her companion.

"Come along, Ty Lee."

The acrobat's mouth drops open.

"Uh... 'Zula, are you sure you want—"

Azula frowns.

"Of course I'm sure. Now hurry up: we haven't got all day."

She turns and begins to climb the stairs, with Ty Lee trailing along confused in her wake.

Ty Lee's mind is racing as she follows her princess upstairs. Why on earth would Azula want her around for this? Does the tradition require a witness? Could Azula just want a guard outside the room, to protect her when she could be vulnerable?

Try as she might, Ty Lee can't imagine Azula vulnerable.

Maybe, despite what she said, Azula didn't like girls after all? Could she want Ty Lee to take her place? But why would she bother, especially when Ming offered her more traditional choices. Ty Lee chewed her lip. Maybe Azula didn't like boys either?

The acrobat is so preoccupied that she almost crashes into Azula when the princess stops outside the first door on the right. The girl is apparently already inside, and Ty Lee hears, just barely, Azula take a deep breath before she steps over the threshold. Ty Lee remains outside, hesitating, until Azula turns and beckons her impatiently forward.

"Get in here, and close the door."

Ty Lee obeys, and stands uncertainly as the princess's gaze sweeps from her to the girl to the luxurious bed that takes up most of the room. Azula nods shortly and turns to Ty Lee, pointing to a chair that sits by the door.

"You, sit."

She turns and points to the girl.

"And you, strip."

"Of course, Your Highness."

She wears no underclothes beneath her imitation peasant garb, and once she is naked, she turns slowly in place, allowing Azula to inspect her. From her seat, Ty Lee notes the rest of the girl's muscles. Not an acrobat, she decides. But perhaps a swimmer, or a climber.

As the girl finishes her slow spin, Azula gives a grunt that might be satisfied and might be bored.

"What's your name?"

"I am called Lily, Your Highness."

Azula snorts.

"Of course you are."

She raises a hand to her collar. Lily steps forward.

"Please, Your Highness. Allow me."

Azula nods, and stands motionless as Lily undoes the clasps and let's her royal shirt fall open. She walks behind Azula to slide the garment from her shoulders, and places a reverent kiss between the princess's shoulder blades.

Ty Lee nods in approval. That's how she would do it. How anyone in their right mind would.

Lily rests her head on Azula's shoulder as she reaches around to unlace the princess's trousers. Azula's head tilts fractionally when Lily's breath hits her neck—the first sign since the girl approached that she is flesh and blood, and not a statue. As Lily hooks her fingers into Azula's waistband, the princess's hands rise to meet them. Azula gives and impatient shove, and when her trousers fall to the floor, her underwear goes with them.

Lily giggles, and runs her hands up Azula's sides to her breast bindings, the only piece of clothing the princess still wears. Expert fingers work quickly, and Ty Lee feels the breath catch in her throat.

She has seen Azula naked before. But they were children then, playing in the bath. This is different, so different Ty Lee's tongue flicks guiltily from her mouth to moisten dry lips. Azula stands naked and regal, her pale skin marked only by the brown points of her nipples and the black curls between her legs. Ty Lee shivers. She's sure Azula will feel her gaze, hot on her body, and turn on her with venom on her tongue and fire in her hands. But even that fear can't tear her gaze away. And after all, Azula wants her here—what for, if not to watch?

Azula doesn't spare a glance for either of the girls in the room with her as she climbs onto the bed. Losing her clothes might have cost her none of her regal bearing, but some of her natural grace seems to be missing. A treacherous part of Ty Lee almost giggles at the sight of the princess of the Fire Nation scooting on her ass across the bed. She situates herself at the head of the bed, her back against a pile of pillows. Then she turns her gaze upon Lily—and upon Ty Lee.

There were a great many beasts in the circus. Ty Lee got along with them all, except for one. The rest could snap and snarl and never trouble her, but all the seal-lion had to do was look at her to send the acrobat flinching away. Her reaction always confused her. But transfixed by Azula's golden gaze, Ty Lee finally understands. The beast and the princess had the same eyes: unflinching, unyielding. Cruel.

The acrobat catches her breath as Azula looks at Lily. She raises a hand and beckons.

"Come."

The prostitute smiles lasciviously.

"Oh, I will. I promise."

Azula rolls her eyes as Lily climbs onto the bed. The princess spreads her legs, and Ty Lee's core gives a sympathetic twinge.

Lily starts off slowly, feathering kisses on Azula's jaw, her neck, her throat. The princess of the Fire Nation tilts her head to the side, but she makes not a sound. Ty Lee can't quite believe how  _quiet_  Azula is being. Even as Lily's mouth finds her breast, the lathe of tongue against flesh loud in the room's silence, the princess doesn't moan or murmur. Her aura is more demonstrative than Azula herself: it flickers still, but under Lily's touch it darkens, turning from the icy blue of the hottest flame to the midnight blue of the deep ocean. Ty Lee stares, her breath coming short and hot and loud in her own ears.

Lily trails her lips and tongue down across Azula's belly, all the way down to the dark hair between her legs. There's a long, wet sound as Lily's tongue finds the princess's sex, and Ty Lee almost jumps out of her chair. To her straining ears, it sounds as loud as thunder. And, at last, Azula's golden eyes flutter closed, and the faintest sigh escapes her lips. Lily gives a satisfied hum, and the princess's jaw clenches. The prostitute shifts, bringing her right hand to join her mouth, and Azula's eyes snap open.

"No need for that," she says, her voice rougher than Ty Lee has ever heard it.

She pauses, swallows, and when her voice is steadier when she continues.

"Your mouth will suffice."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Lily's voice is meek, and she hooks her arms around Azula's thighs and buries her head in the princess's lap.

"Your Highness..." the prostitute's voice is low and husky. "You taste so good."

"Don't lie to me," Azula snaps, unmoved. "Just do your job."

On her chair across the room, Ty Lee is in agony. Lily's body blocks her view, but she can certainly hear what's going on: wet slurping sounds as Lily nuzzles and licks at Azula's cunt, a shockingly loud pop as she sucks Azula's clit into her mouth. Through it all, Ty Lee's own sex aches with neglect. The heat between her legs is unbearable, and every fresh sound that Lily coaxed from Azula's body makes Ty Lee's clit twitch and throb, begging for release. It's all too much for the acrobat's fragile self-restraint.

Ty Lee closes her eyes as her fingers find the seam of her trousers, and she whimpers at the first touch of blessed friction.

"Stop that, Ty Lee."

Azula's voice commanding and harsh. Her amber glare skewers the acrobat as Ty Lee opens her eyes to stare.

"Wh-what?"

Her voice shakes.

"Control yourself," Azula says, acidly. "That is an order, understand?"

"Yes, 'Zula," Ty Lee quavers, letting her arm fall limp at her side.

The acrobat hangs her head in shame and tries to block out the sounds of sex. They seem to go on forever, until an unfamiliar noise makes Ty Lee turn her gaze curiously (wretchedly) to the bed.

Lily's pace has increased. Azula's eyes are closed, her head leaning back against the pillows, and her aura is purple, bruised and aching. As Ty Lee watches, the sound comes again. It's a small, choked little thing, and it slips from Azula's mouth like a prisoner escaping a cell. As it does, Azula's body shudders, her muscles spasming as the princess comes. A moment later, Lily lifts her head.

"Was that satisfactory, Your Highness?"

Eyes still closed, Azula gives a short nod.

"I'm glad."

The prostitute pushes herself into a sitting position, and raises a hand to wipe at her mouth. But Azula's eyes snap open, and her hand darts out, quick as snake, and seizes Lily's wrist. The princess's other hand catches the girl around the nape of her neck, and drags her forward, crushing their lips together.

The kiss lasts only for a moment, and when it is done, Azula licks her lips.

"Liar," she says. "I knew it."

And then she places both hands on Lily's shoulders and shoves the prostitute back.

And with that, Ty Lee supposes, the tradition is fulfilled. She wonders if Azula enjoyed it. She didn't act like it, even if her aura says she did. Perhaps it wouldn't be regal to admit to finding pleasure in such low places. Ty Lee is half out of her chair when Azula pounces. Lily lies sprawled near the foot of the bed, and Azula lands between her legs, her right hand on the prostitute's shoulder, pinning her down. The princess's eyes are bright and predatory, and Ty Lee falls back into her seat. Not over after all, then.

Azula's other hand is between Lily's legs, and she gives the girl's cunt only a single testing stroke before she plunges two fingers inside.

If Azula was preternaturally quiet during sex, then Lily makes more than enough noise for two. She moans and writhes as Azula fucks her. Ty Lee squirms in her chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs, her body desperate for even that fleeting pressure. She knows what Mai would say if she were here. It's what Azula herself would say, if Ty Lee had the temerity to ask her. 'She's a whore, of course she's loud. There's no money in clients knowing how bad they are in bed.' But Ty Lee can see how the girl's aura flares white-hot under Azula's touch, and how Azula smirks in response. So Azula thrusts, and Lily moans, and Ty Lee bites her lip until it bleeds.

The princess's fingers work quickly, and it only takes a few minutes for Lily to come, arching her back and jerking her hips.

Azula withdraws her hand, wiping her fingers on the bed, and Lily let's out a long sigh.

"Fuck, Your Highness..."

Azula graces her with a thin smile.

"Don't use that sort of language. My companion here is an innocent."

Lily laughs, half-breathless.

"Is she?"

She twists around to grin at Ty Lee.

"Well, it seems like she's gotten herself pretty worked up."

Ty Lee's face burns, but Lily continues.

"Would you like me to take care of her, too?"

"No." Azula shakes her head. "Your performance was sufficient. You don't need to go further to ensure your fee."

The princess's voice is dismissive, but Lily only shrugs, rolling onto her side to watch as Azula hops off the bed. She stands, hands on hips, and regards the acrobat coolly.

"What am I going to do with you, Ty Lee? I give you a simple command—sit—something even you should have no trouble obeying. And yet, the second my back is turned, you start touching yourself like the pathetic little slut you are."

Ty Lee hangs her head.

"Sorry, 'Zula."

Azula purses her lips.

"I suppose now I'll have to put up with this all the way to Omashu, won't I? You'll spend the whole voyage sneaking off to finger yourself in corners and keeping me up at night with your moaning."

"No, Azula, I promise I won't."

Ty Lee's voice is desperate.

"You've never been able to lie to me, Ty Lee. Don't start."

Azula shakes her head.

"Disgraceful," she sighs. "Well, I suppose you've left me with no choice. Stand up."

Ty Lee blinks and obeys, rising from the chair.

"Get out of the way."

Ty Lee takes a bewildered step to the side as Azula walks forward. The princess takes the seat the acrobat just vacated, and beckons.

"Now, sit" Azula says, pointing at her lap.

"Um..." Ty Lee hesitates, fingers plucking at the fabric of her trousers. "Do you want me to... I mean, should I...?"

"If I wanted you naked, I would have said so. Now hurry up, we haven't—"

"Haven't got all day," Ty Lee mumbles. "I know. You've said."

"Indeed." Azula frowns. "But if you listened to what you were told, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?"

Ty Lee says nothing, and Azula spits her with another golden glare.

"Would we, Ty Lee?"

"No, 'Zula."

It's a calculated risk, using her familiar name when the princess seems so angry. But Azula nods in approval.

"Very good. Now sit. I won't tell you again."

Ty Lee obeys. After a moment of hesitation, she seats herself across Azula's naked lap, like a child on her parent's knee. She wonders if Azula meant her to straddle her on the narrow chair, but Azula nods as the acrobat's weight settles on her.

"Very good," she says again, her right hand rising to catch Ty Lee's braid. Then, without any preamble whatsoever, the princess slips her left down the front of Ty Lee's trousers.

The acrobat gasps as Azula's hand cups her cunt, the heel of her palm resting against her swollen clit. She whimpers as Azula flexes her fingers, wiggling them this way and that.

"You are  _sopping_ , Ty Lee."

Ty Lee bites her lip and nods.

"What made you this way?"

It is only with difficulty that Ty Lee stifles another whimper. After everything Azula is putting her through, now she wants her to talk as well? But the princess is clearly expecting an answer, so Ty Lee manages to gasp out

"W-watching."

"Watching who?"

Ty Lee knows the answer Azula wants. So she gives her the other.

"Lily," she says, and is rewarded by a vicious tug on her braid.

"I told you not to lie," Azula growls, her voice low and dangerous. "Who were you watching?"

"You, Azula," Ty Lee gasps past the stinging in her scalp. "Only you."

"Very good," Azula says again. "Now, since you've stopped lying to me, I suppose I can reward you."

Her left hand moves slowly in the acrobat's trousers. She favors Ty Lee with three deliberate, delicious, damnably teasing strokes before her fingers part the folds of the acrobat's cunt and two of them slip inside. Ty Lee, desperate and wanting, lets out a sound that's more sob than moan, and throws her arms around Azula.

She buries her head in the crook of Azula's neck as she fucks her. For the first few moments she expects another tug on her braid to punish her presumption, but Azula's right hand moves from her braid to cup the back of her neck, even as the fingers of her left move inside her.

The princess might have the eyes of a seal-lion, but the purr that Ty Lee feels rumbling in her throat is all Azula's own.

For all the princess's talk of hurrying, she fucks Ty Lee slowly, her fingers thrusting almost leisurely in and out. Ty Lee mewls and moans, her hips jerking to meet Azula's hand, desperate to wring every drop of pleasure from each movement. It's only when she is gasping with effort, with need, that Azula quickens her pace, finally removing her fingers and turning her attention to the acrobat's clit. Ty Lee comes quickly then, screaming her orgasm into Azula's sweat-slicked neck. The princess strokes her for a few moments more, then slips her hand out of the acrobat's clothes.

The room is quiet for a few moments as Ty Lee catches her breath, and when Azula breaks the silence, her voice is so soft it takes Ty Lee a moment to realize she spoke at all.

"Hey."

There is such unfamiliar gentleness in the princess's voice that Ty Lee withdraws her head from Azula's neck and stares at her, blinking. She feels the princess's touch again as her right hand moves, stroking gentle fingers down Ty Lee's cheek.

"Good girl," Azula says, her pale cheeks are tinged with pink.

And she speaks the words with such tenderness, such un-Azula-ness, that Ty Lee will remember them long after they leave Madame Ming's, and the Fire Nation, behind.

  
  



End file.
